simsfanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Misery Business - Capítulo 7: A Miséria Cabe a Cada um de Nós
Sim, Caroline levou Patrick diretamente para o hospital, seu estado não era nenhum pouco bom, ele entrou em coma, não se sabia se acordaria, morreria ou passaria toda a vida dormindo em sono profundo. Isso a levava a um tremendo desespero, primeiramente, não tinha mais onde ficar e por fim, via o homem que a amou secretamente num estado como aquele, sem grandes expectativas, logo agora que ela reconheceu que era de Patrick que sempre gostou. Passou a noite numa poltrona em um quarto praticamente vazio, onde tinha somente Patrick, uma cama de hospital e os aparelhos que o mantinham respirando. Caroline não conseguiu aguentar aquilo, então ela chorava, por dentro e por fora, silenciosamente para não chamar a atenção de ninguém e freneticamente enxugando as lágrimas a cada minuto. Até chegar a madrugada, quando era dia seguinte, o doutor responsável por Patrick entra no quarto para checar seu estado, já era um senhor de idade, porém, o melhor médico daquele hospital. Após verificar os aparelhos, faz anotações em sua prancheta, mas exatamente alegando que o quadro do paciente estava estável, e então ele viu Caroline, chorando silenciosamente, ela não tinha percebido a presença dele ainda. O doutor apenas se aproximou e disse: - Seja forte, garota, suas lágrimas infelizmente não podem ajudá-lo a melhorar, mas talvez seus sorrisos sejam de grande ajuda. Caroline olha para cima, assustada, e vê o médico, ele ajeita os olhos e sorrir, retirando-se logo em seguida. Isso era tudo que Caroline precisava ouvir, ela enxuga as lágrimas, olha para Patrick e em seguida se levanta e vai à busca de um lugar para lavar o rosto. No dia seguinte, Caroline está sorridente, somente a observar Patrick a distância, não reclama das olheiras por ter dormido pouco e nem daquela situação atual, apenas sorri e imagina como será depois que Patrick se levantar e voltar à ativa. No mesmo dia depois do almoço, Caroline tomou coragem e foi à casa de Thomas. Sua presença o irritou não se pode ter dúvida, mas ela tinha o direito de pegar suas roupas e as de Patrick, ela aproveitou e quando arrumou a mala de Patrick, enfiou dentro dela seu notebook repleto de seus maiores tesouros que são seus rascunhos e seus livros. Ao sair de lá, retornou ao hospital, ficou mais um sorridente momento ao lado de Patrick, para depois sair novamente em busca de uma casa por um bom preço. Patrick teria condições de arcar depois, já que sempre fora rico o bastante para se sustentar assim como seu irmão. Ela então decidiu ir verificar um anuncio de jornal, e assim que viu a casa por fora, encantou-se. E encantou-se mais ainda ao conhecer os atuais donos, um simpático casal de meia idade cujo único filho acabara de sair para a universidade e têm planos de se mudar para um lugar mais sossegado. O contrato foi assinado e Caroline recebeu imediatamente a chave. Já era o terceiro dia no hospital, Caroline continuava por lá, mesmo sabendo já ter um lugar para ir, passava seu tempo em devaneios com Patrick, e ao mesmo tempo, lamentando-se em não ter reconhecido que estava cega, deixando um homem como ele diante de si sem reconhecimento algum, ela tem muitas perguntas para fazer a Patrick sobre o assunto, ela tem certeza que logo estarão conversando sobre isso. Durante a tarde, aquele mesmo doutor veio verificar o estado de Patrick, ao olhar os aparelhos novamente, anota na sua prancheta que houve melhora no estado do paciente e logo em seguida vai a Caroline e diz: - Ele teve uma grande melhora nesse curto espaço de tempo. Se continuar assim, irá acordar em um piscar de olhos. Continue assim! Como pode ver, você está sendo vital para o senhor Castro. Caroline sorri e o doutor também, ele então se retira e Caroline decide ir ficar próxima a Patrick, mais precisamente sentada na beirada da cama, sem incomodá-lo, apenas para observá-lo como se estivesse dormindo. E então no dia seguinte, quando Caroline dormia na poltrona, uma das enfermeiras a acorda com muita animação enquanto diz em alto tom: - Senhorita! Senhorita! Ele saiu do coma! Poderá acordar a qualquer momento! - Caroline abre os olhos, limpa os olhos e por fim sua ficha cai e ela não consegue parar de sorrir, a enfermeira diz ainda com empolgação: - Se quiser, pode levá-lo para casa! O doutor disse que bem provavelmente ele irá acordar ainda hoje! Caroline diz: - Agradeça-o por mim, vou chamar um táxi. A enfermeira responde desengonçadamente empolgada: - Não precisa! Eu chamo! Caroline sorri como agradecimento. Então ela o leva para casa - um enfermeiro a acompanhou para poder levar Patrick ao andar de cima, assim como forneceu orientações. A única coisa que Caroline fez foi tomar um banho, trocar de roupa, pegar uma cadeira da cozinha e colocá-la perto da cama de Patrick, ansiosa para o momento que ele abrir os olhos. 350px|center Patrick assim que abre os olhos, sente uma atmosfera diferente da que conhecia, logo sente vontade tirar o lençol que o cobre, e dá de cara com um quarto, pequeno, uma janela revelando o escuro da noite e principalmente com Caroline. Assim que seus pés tocam o chão, Caroline levanta-se e diz esbanjando felicidade: - Ti! Ti, você acordou! Você está bem? Patrick se sente bem, como se tivesse carregado sua bateria, aquela sensação depois que você dorme doze horas seguidas, ele mal sabe que dormiu cerca de 96 horas seguidas. Ele toca sua testa, sente doer um pouco e diz: - Sim, eu acho que estou bem. - Patrick vira-se para Caroline e diz: - O que aconteceu comigo? 350px|center Caroline diz um pouco desanimada: - Bem... seu irmão te bateu tão forte que você foi parar no hospital, ficou em coma. Patrick de inicio não aceita isso muito bem, “por que ocorreu dessa forma?” é o que mais aparece como dúvida em sua mente, porém ao invés disso ele diz: - Como viemos parar aqui? Caroline sorrir e diz: - Essa casa é... nossa. Ela é nossa agora. Patrick sorri de uma forma bonita demais para alguém que acaba de saber que estava em coma. Caroline não se segura e acaba por pular em seus braços. Patrick fica surpreso, porém segura-a firme, como se quisesse abraçá-la. Logo depois, Caroline lembra-se de que não deveria está fazendo isso e volta para o chão. Ela diz um pouco envergonhada: 350px|center - Poxa, me desculpe, você acaba de sair de um coma e eu já estou querendo que me carregue. Patrick ri, porém diz: - Não há problema algum, eu já me sinto melhor, porém, você me pegou desprevenido! Caroline diz um pouco risonha: - Da próxima vez eu aviso quando quiser me jogar em seus braços. Patrick ri, de forma mais tímida e mantém o silêncio durante alguns minutos. Ele poderia estar enchendo-a de perguntas ou chorando sobre o leite derramado, porém, quando ele ergue a cabeça, diz a primeira coisa que diz que deveria dizer: - Eu te amo. Eu... Caroline sorri e diz: - Eu também amo você. E peço desculpas por não ter descoberto isso antes. Patrick abaixa a cabeça e diz: - A ideia de que ele poderia destruir sua vida me assombrava. Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso, sendo que tudo o que eu quero é o seu bem. Caroline diz: - Está tudo bem agora. Patrick levanta a cabeça e fica mais feliz e confiante, ele então brinca: - Sei que minha aparência já foi melhor e meu estado mais ainda. Mas... - Caroline rir e continua a ouvir: - Carol, nós vamos ficar juntos? Patrick então busca pela mão de Caroline e encontra, ela um pouco surpresa com isso, estava esperando a hora de Patrick lhe dizer essas palavras. Ela diz com bastante confiança: - Sim, sempre ficaremos. Patrick então solta a sua mão e busca seu rosto para acariciar. Seria então o começo de um novo inicio. 350px|center ---- O tempo passou, mas não muito, apenas tempo o suficiente. Patrick escrevia e escrevia, apostava todas as suas fichas numa nova história que ele nomeou de “''I’m in The Business of Misery''”, ou, “''Eu Estou no Negócio da Miséria''”, que contava as desavenças de ser um escritor não reconhecido e que cada vez mais se apaixonava pela noiva do irmão até então melhor amiga. Obviamente, ele tirou inspiração da sua própria vida. Ele criou para a história um bom desfecho e, na primeira editora que encontrou por lá ele recebeu uma oportunidade. Hoje se pode dizer que Patrick se sustenta com o tanto que ganha com seu livro. Um dia saiu para uma praia pequena, assim como diversas espalhadas por Maré Radiante, e então pediu a mão de Caroline, que não pode recusar. Mas dessa vez, tanto ele quanto ela tinha em mente de que era verdadeiro, que ia dar certo. 350px|center Enquanto não tinha ideias para outro livro, Patrick tentava se adaptar a tocar teclado, é diferente de seu velho piano, realmente é, porém, não deixa de divertí-lo, não deixa de dar-lhe o prazer de ouvir uma melodia alegre ou melancólica e muito menos não deixa de ajudá-lo a se expressar, além das palavras, além das notas de guitarra. 350px|center Quanto a Caroline, ela nunca esteve melhor, porém, ainda não conseguia encontrar a área certa onde gostaria de trabalhar. Numa mera brincadeira ela criou um blog, que a cada dia cresce mais e ela está começando a faturar com esse sucesso. E pensar que falar de assuntos aleatórios na internet hoje em dia não põe comida na mesa de casa? Pode-se concluir que põe sim. Não houve data marcada para um casamento que seria somente deles, estariam se afinal se casando para eles, e não para qualquer outra pessoa. Sendo assim, alguns meses depois do noivado, assinaram os papeis e trocaram as alianças no quintal de casa, sem nenhuma festa ou cerimônia. Porém Patrick e Caroline não queriam nada mais que isso, ou melhor, nada mais relacionado a isso. 350px|center Durante duas semanas de lua de mel, eles esqueceram que no mundo tinha pessoas e retomaram a realidade padrão somente no fim desse prazo. Caroline surgiu com uma interessante ideia de ocupar o segundo quarto da casa, que a seu ver não poderia ficar abandonado por tanto tempo por ser órfã dos pais. Caroline propôs a Patrick em adotar. Mesmo parecendo ser uma maravilhosa ideia, Patrick levou uma semana inteira pensando no assunto, pontos positivos e negativos. Ele concluiu que não tinha pontos negativos. Numa segunda-feira depois do almoço, Patrick e Caroline se arrumaram partiram rumo a um orfanato que ficava na divisa da cidade. Foram bem atendidos quando chegaram e em seguida começaram a conhecer as crianças. Tinha para todos os gostos, branquinhos e ruivos como Patrick, menininhas de longos cabelos castanhos que lembram Carol, mas de todos eles um chamou a atenção. Moreno de cabelos aos ombros, chutava uma bola contra a parede, diversas e diversas vezes. Patrick e Caroline pareciam que em sincronia queriam ir até aquele garoto. Eles conversaram por um bom tempo, seu nome era Jean, estava no orfanato desde quando acabara de nascer. Ele contava de velhos amigos que ele viu encontrarem pais e irem embora, porém ele sempre ficava. Os dois decidiram que esse era o filho que procuravam. 350px|center Naquela noite ele já tinha ido para casa, após passar numa loja e comprar roupas e brinquedos, Patrick se encarregou de ser o primeiro a lhe contar uma história para dormir. Mesmo mal conhecendo o pequeno Jean, já conseguia se sentir pai dele e tudo indicava que com o tempo essa relação seria cada vez mais forte. Quando então ele o viu dormindo, começou a se perguntar, que Sim em sã consciência não se apaixonaria por uma criança assim. Poucas semanas e pronto, Jean já conseguiu laços com seus novos pais, pais melhores do que sonhava um dia ter. Caroline é a que talvez estivesse mais feliz com isso, já eu estava adorando ser mãe de um garotinho como Jean. Então toda tarde quando Jean voltava da escola, Patrick e Caroline passavam o tempo com ele após ajuda-lo com os deveres de casa. 350px|center Jean foi brincar com os brinquedos que chegaram e foram montados na tarde anterior, Patrick e Caroline somente se sentaram para observa-lo até por fim Caroline chamar a atenção de Patrick: 350px|center - Querido, teria um minuto? - Patrick vira-se, Caroline então diz: - Apenas gostaria de perguntar como está indo com o livro. Patrick diz enquanto se acomoda no banco: - Vai indo muito bem, porém, você sabe, ainda procuro ideias para algum outro... Caroline fica em silêncio e passa a olhar Jean brincando. Patrick pensa silenciosamente e depois se vira para Caroline e começa a dizer: - Nesse tempo de vida eu, pude concluir algumas coisas a respeito de viver. - Caroline vira-se para ele e escuta-o: - Nós mesmos escolhemos o que queremos. São nossas escolhas. Se eu tivesse revertido tudo eu não estaria aqui... Caroline diz: - Mas não é o que faz sentindo? Patrick diz: - Sim, mas... isso justifica algumas dúvidas comuns. - Patrick tosse, olha para Caroline e consegue ver atrás dela que escureceu, ele então continua: - A miséria cabe a cada um de nós. A vida segue como você caminha, as portas se abrem e se fecham na medida dos erros e acertos que comete e você escolhe ou não aproveitar as chances, ou escolhe também quando quer desperdiçar e até mesmo quando impedir a existência de qualquer chance. Caroline escuta Jean em seu brinquedo e procura associar todas as palavras que Patrick diz em silêncio. 350px|center Caroline por fim diz: - É, Ti, você tem razão. E de acordo com o que disse e você não optou pela miséria e agarrou as oportunidades que lhe apareceram. Patrick sorri e diz: - Graças ao caminho que trilhei desde quando eu pouco me entendia por gente, agora estou com você e meu filho. Não poderia estar mais completo! Caroline sorri, porém pouco depois decide fazer uma pergunta um tanto ousada: - Ti, o que diria ao seu irmão hoje? Patrick pensa um pouco, em seguida dá um tipo diferente de sorriso, um sorriso sínico ou irônico e diz: - Bem, eu nunca quis me gabar, mas peguei o que eu queria agora. Caroline prefere não comentar sobre a música de onde ele tirou o que disse, apenas sorri e ele também, Em seguida ela se vira para Jean e diz: - Filho! Vamos entrar! Jean diz com um pouco de indignação: - Ah, mãe! Vamos ficar mais um pouco! Por favor... Patrick coloca o braço sobre os ombros de Caroline e diz enquanto ela olha para ele um pouco surpresa: 350px|center - Vamos deixá-lo brincar mais um pouco, querida, eu fico aqui com você. Caroline diz: - Tudo bem, então... - Patrick diz um pouco mais alto para Jean: - Vai lá, garoto, pode ir brincar, ficarei aqui com sua mãe. Jean diz bem feliz: - Obrigado, papai e mamãe. Ele então corre e sobe na sua torre de observação. Patrick comenta com Caroline: - Ele é definitivamente adorável. Caroline sorri e mantém o sorriso por algum tempo até que por fim diz: - Eu queria entrar para poder conversamos em particular sobre algo que descobri essa tarde. Patrick vira-se para ela e diz: - Pode falar! Caroline diz: - Ti... Eu tenho uma notícia maravilhosa. 350px|center Fim